


Okay

by indig0_ink



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x08, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e08 Love is a Devil, Fluff and Angst, IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED 2X08 YET DON'T READ, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Only mentioned though, serious spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indig0_ink/pseuds/indig0_ink
Summary: My interpretation of how that scene in 2x08 should've happened :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is pretty much a rewrite of *that* scene. Spoilers below (none of the characters are mine and I took quite a bit of dialogue from the TV show)!

_“Alec! Alec, no!”_

Magnus narrows his eyes as Clary’s voice rings out. He looks around at Jace, Isabelle and Maryse, just to make sure that they heard it too. Sure, whatever this spell was shouldn’t affect him, but hallucinations were not something to be messed with, especially seeing as they play on your biggest fears, and he knows that Alec hasn’t been in the best emotional state lately. Upon seeing equally alarmed looks on their faces, he stalks out of the room, trying to locate where the voice came from.

_“Alec! Please, come down from there.”_

And that doesn’t make sense, because why would Clary sound that panicked by Alec standing on something? And what in the apartment is there to stand on that could endanger him?

_“I know… I know you wish I-I was dead instead of Jocelyn.”_

_“I don’t wish you were dead.”_

It’s coming from the above, but the only thing the spiral staircase in the corner leads to is…

Magnus all but shoves some oblivious woman out of the way, storming through to the balcony.

_“Please, okay? Take my hand.”_

His heart drops into his stomach at the sight of Alec standing on the balcony, looking down at the Brooklyn traffic below resolutely. Clary is reaching out for him, but he already knows it’s too late as Alec starts to lean back, arms spread.

_“ALEC!”_

Magnus desperately reaches out, channelling all the magic he can muster into his right hand and desperately focusing on sedating Alec and pulling him back instead of the panic and sheer horror bubbling inside of him. Once he manages to bring him to a sitting position, safely back on the ground, he lets out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding, rushing towards his boyfriend and falling to his knees at his side just as Isabelle and Jace burst through the door.

“What happened?!” Isabelle demands, and he vaguely hears Clary tell her about Alec’s hallucinations as she and Jace crouch down on the opposite side of their brother. Of course whoever did this would play on the undeniable guilt the shadowhunter still felt for what happened to Clary’s mom during the institute possession. Magnus felt ready to tear whoever was responsible to shreds, but right now Alec was his priority.

“Alec?!” Maryse runs through, squeezing herself in between Isabelle and Jace.

“It’s okay, I sedated him when I pulled him away from the edge.” He barely glances at her as he cups Alec’s jaw, partly searching for any physical damage and partly just needing the comforting feel of his skin against his own. He tunes out when Jace starts arguing with Maryse again, already having made it clear how unwilling he was to get involved in the Lightwood family drama. He’s pretty sure she just insulted him from the scathing look she sends him - like he could care less when his boyfriend literally just tried to throw himself off of his balcony - and then Simon runs out, Clary snapping at him the second he does. Magnus knows what he has to do to fix this, but is very unwilling to leave Alec’s side just yet.

“-lec’s on the ground. Is he gonna be okay?” He catches the end of what the young vampire says and sighs, rubbing his thumb over Alec’s cheek briefly before getting to his feet.

“You’re all gonna be okay! Look, everyone, just stay here. I’ll be right back, don’t leave him.” And he storms back inside, unlocking and grabbing his spellbook in record time.

“What did you say to my son?!” Maryse rounds on Clary as he walks back out, but he ignores them, and Jace and Simon, who have also apparently decided that now is the best time to have an argument. Dropping back down next to Alec, he flips through the book for the right spell and reads it aloud.

Once the dark spell is lifted, and while everyone tries to recall what had just happened, Magnus puts the book down and brings both hands to Alec’s face, cupping his cheeks. “Alexander?”

“Hmm?” Said shadowhunter blinks as he regains consciousness.

“Oh, by the Angel!” He wants nothing more than to kiss the living daylights out of his boyfriend but, seeing as they’re surrounded by his family and their friends, he refrains from doing so. Instead, he simply smiles at Alec. “I’m so happy you’re okay.” He breathes. “I was so worried.”

“I’m okay, thank you for saving me.” Alec gives him a small, if not a little drowsy, smile back, and pushes himself up to kiss him softly.

“As if I’d do anything else, darling.” Grabbing his still open spellbook, he shuts it, ready to put it back in the cabinet, only to be horrified when it literally disappears into this air.

**Author's Note:**

> ... and then we pick up where I left of with absolute BAMF Magnus. Okay so if you've gotten this far without watching the episode then you've already spoiled yourself, sorry!
> 
> Basically I just felt like Malec could've been a lot more intimate with each other in this episode, especially in this scene. Like, we know they had sex. I'm on the fence about their first time being skipped over tbh, on one hand it's not like they've never shown characters in bed together after clearly having sex before, but on the other people have pointed out that those were all casual hookups and not main relationships, plus the fact that maybe they wanted to keep Malec's first time personal and sweet. But either way, while I would've loved a lengthy talk/morning after scene to clarify what happened after 2x07 because to me it just seemed like Magnus wasn't 100% okay with it, they seem to brush over it. Alec brought it up quite suddenly in 2x07, and after the way it was left, it did feel like they were rushing a little bit, especially after all the build up in season one. But, if they wanted to roll with it, I was completely fine with that, just don't make a huge deal out of it in one episode and then have the characters act like it never happened in the next. Apart from Alec and Izzy's awkward talk and Magnus and Jace's scene (which I actually loved, seeing them become closer is great), there's no real indication that they've become more intimate. If they hadn't specifically said they'd done it, I would've been convinced that they hadn't. Like, a peck on the cheek, or a second of that tender, soul-searching eye contact we had in season one (before they'd even gotten together) wouldn't have hurt. They were closer in the first half of 2x07 (the tokyo date/gift giving/balcony make out scene) than they were after they'd had sex. And that would be fine, if we had an explanation, or some sort of clarity. Oh, and Alec didn't exactly seem too devastated by the fact that Valentine now has a weapon that can wipe out the entire downworld, including his boyfriend?? And idk about the whole warlock mark thing yet...
> 
> SPEAKING OF WHICH THE BOYFRIEND WORD WAS TOTALLY USED DID YOU SEE ALEXANDER'S CUTE LIL FACE WHEN MAX CALLED MAGNUS HIS BOYFRIEND AND ALEC TOTALLY STUCK UP FOR MAGNUS AND THEIR RELATIONSHIP TO MARYSE THATS SOME GOOD SHIT PLUS MAGNUS WAS A BAMF IN THAT FIGHT SCENE WOW IM SO GLAD HE TOOK MOST OF THE LEAD IN THIS EP. ALECS FACE WHEN HIS MOM PRETTY MUCH JUST CALLED HIS BOYFRIEND AN ALCOHOLIC I CRIED AND CAN I GET A SCREAM FOR "THIS.US.ITS NOT GOING AWAY"
> 
> That got out of hand wowww. And I know the whole show doesn't revolve around Malec, that they're a side story, but this episode was pretty much dedicated to their development, and Alec properly introducing Magnus to his family as his boyfriend. Also we're not going to talk about Izzy/Raph bc that was just uncomfortable to watch he's just so sweet and i love her so much i hate seeing what this addiction is doing to my queen. So yeah... also teasers for 2x09 got me fucked up.
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOYED. SORRY FOR THE LONG ASS RANT.
> 
> "This is an elegant affair. Not an episode of the real housewives of Idris." - Magnus Bane 2017


End file.
